


Yöperhonen

by CreateVision



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Butterflies, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kingsman: The Golden Circle - Freeform, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Sort Of, Speech Disorders, Statesmen, Well of course he lives, my version
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Eggsy ei ollut koskaan tuntenut itseään tärkeäksi. Kyllä, hän saattoi olla tärkeä maailman pelastamisen kannalta, mutta että hän olisi tärkeä jollekin ihmiselle? Kyllä ihmiset pärjäsivät ilman häntäkin. Nyt, kun Eggsy oli Kingsman, hänen äitinsä ja pikkusiskonsa selvisivät vallan hyvin ilman hänen apuaan. Joskus hän ei edes kerennyt auttaa. Merlin hoiti hommat aivan hyvin yksinäänkin, samoin muut agentit. Roxy oli näppärä tyttö, hän hoiti asiat kaksi kertaa paremmin, kuin Eggsy. Joten Eggsy ei kokenut olevansa tärkeä kenellekään ihmiselle. Paitsi ehkä silloin, kun hän lähti Merlinin kanssa meren toiselle puolelle.





	Yöperhonen

**Author's Note:**

> Sanotaan näin alkuun, että nää kaikki jutut otsalohkovammoista on oma keksimiä. Oon kuullu/lukenu juttuja, että jos otsalohko saa jonkinlaista osumaa, nii se kuulemma vois hankaloittaa puheen tuottamista, mutta ei siis oo mitään todistusaineistoa tästä. Ei tarvii tulla kommentteihin korjaa, tiedän, että en oo lääketieteen maisteri :--D Muuten nauttikaa ficistä.

Eggsy ei ollut koskaan tuntenut itseään tärkeäksi. Kyllä, hän saattoi olla tärkeä maailman pelastamisen kannalta, mutta että hän olisi tärkeä _jollekin ihmiselle_? Kyllä ihmiset pärjäsivät ilman häntäkin. Nyt, kun Eggsy oli Kingsman, hänen äitinsä ja pikkusiskonsa selvisivät vallan hyvin ilman hänen apuaan. Joskus hän ei edes kerennyt auttaa. Merlin hoiti hommat aivan hyvin yksinäänkin, samoin muut agentit. Roxy oli näppärä tyttö, hän hoiti asiat kaksi kertaa paremmin, kuin Eggsy. Joten Eggsy ei kokenut olevansa tärkeä kenellekään ihmiselle. Paitsi ehkä silloin, kun hän lähti Merlinin kanssa meren toiselle puolelle.

Statesmanit… omahyväisiä paskiaisia vai kelpo agentteja? Eggsy mietti tätä pitkään tavatessaan _hyvin_ amerikkalaisia agentteja. Eggsy luuli olevansa peribritti, mutta nämä agentit todella olivat _ihan vitun_ amerikkalaisia.

  
”Meillä on teille yllätys, arvon brittikollegani”, sanoi agentti Tequila heidän kävellessään Statesmanien alla olevia käytäviä pitkin, ”uskon, että tulette pitämään siitä”

  
”Meitä on nykyään aika hankala yllättää, Tequila”, Merlin huomautti. Ginger, Statesmanien sihteeri, Merlinin kaltainen nainen, vilkaisi Merliniä huvittuneena.

  
”Tällä kertaa yllätytte aivan varmasti”, Ginger lupasi. Eggsy ja Merlin tulivat valkoiseen sairaalahuoneeseen, jossa oli paljon röntgenkuvia aivoista. Ruuduissa näkyi valvontakamerakuvia johonkin huoneeseen. Eggsy kääntyi katsomaan Tequilaa ja kysyi:

  
”Oikeesti? Teidän upee yllärinne oli sairaala?”

  
”Eii sairaala”, Tequila virnisti ja osoitti isoa ikkunaa huoneen perällä. Merlin ja Eggsy kävelivät ikkunan luokse ja Eggsy meinasi pyörtyä. Hän nappasi kiinni takana olevasta penkistään ja tuijotti huoneeseen.

  
”Sanoinhan, että yllätytte”, Ginger sanoi, ”löysimme hänet läheiseltä kirkolta. Yllätykseksemme hän oli yhä hengissä, vaikkakin puolikuollut” Harry Hart käveli ympäri valkoista selliä ja näytti tutkivan jonkinlaista kirjaa.

  
”Harry…” Eggsy henkäisi. Merlinkään ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Viha täytti Eggsyn ja hän käveli Tequilan luokse, melkein lyöden tätä tönäisyllään.

  
”Kuinka kauan Harry on ollu tuolla?” hän kysyi.

  
”Kaksi vuotta”, Ginger vastasi, ”ensimmäiset puoli vuotta meni sängyssä. Hänen vaurionsa aivoissa olivat erittäin laajat, mutta jollakin ihmeen kaupalla hän selvisi”

  
”Tuo on vankila!” Eggsy melkein huusi, ”ei Harry kuulu tonne. Se on ihan hyvässä voinnissa, miks vitussa se on edelleen tuolla?!” Tequilan kasvoille nousi virnistys, joka sai Eggsyn vielä enemmän raivon partaalle.

  
”Me emme katsos luota teihin Kingsmaneihin kauheasti. Kun näimme hänen sormuksensa, lasinsa ja asunsa, ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa arvuutella, mistä hän tulee ja kuka hän on”, Tequila sanoi, ”voitko päästää irti?”

  
”Harryn ruumista ei koskaan löydetty”, Merlin sanoi yhtäkkiä ja kääntyi katsomaan heitä, ”luulimme Valentinen vieneen sen jonnekin tutkiakseen laitteistoamme, kuten laseja ja sormusta”

  
”Miksette lähettäny Harrya takaisin Lontooseen? Me oltais voitu pitää siitä hyvää huolta”, Eggsy sanoi edelleen kiihtyneenä.

  
”Koska hän on ihme”, Ginger sanoi yhtäkkiä. Eggsy otti askelia taaksepäin ja siirsi katseensa Gingeriin, joka jatkoi, ”kuinka monta kertaa olette törmänneet mieheen, joka selviää päähän ampumisesta? Hän oli todella sitkeä ja erinomainen tutkimuskohde”

  
”Te ootte vaan loukannu mua, Merliniä ja Harrya!” Eggsy sanoi, taas vihaisena, ”luuletteko, että me suostutaan mihinkään yhteistyöhön, jos te kohtelette meidän kollegaa näin?”

  
”Eggsy, rauhoitu”, Merlin vaati yhtäkkiä. Hän vilkaisi Gingeriä, joka kiitti nyökkäyksellä, ”heillä on varmasti ihan hyvä syy pitää Harrya täällä. Ja sitä paitsi; hehän meidät tänne kutsuivat. Tämä saattoi olla juuri se pääsyy, miksi tulimme tänne”

  
”Miksette kutsuneet meitä aikaisemmin?” Eggsy kysyi. Ginger otti tabletin käteensä ja siirsi katseensa ruudulle, jossa oli kuva pääkallosta. Pääkallon otsalohko välkkyi punaisena.

  
”Agentti Hart oli puoli vuotta koomassa. Vasta hänen herättyään pystyimme alkaa tutkia häntä kunnolla”, Ginger selitti, ”se vei jonkin aikaa. Hän alkoi kävellä kunnolla vasta kaksi viikkoa sitten. Silloin päätimme, että parempi kutsua teidät paikalle”

  
”Onko Harry kysynyt meitä?” Merlin kysyi. Ginger vilkaisi Tequilaa hiukan epävarmana ja sanoi hiljempaa:

  
”No, kun… Harry ei oikeastaan… puhu”

  
”Anteeks?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Niin… Harry ei ole koskaan puhunut meille. Luulimme sen aluksi olevan jokin surkea tapa kiusata meitä, mutta lopulta tajusimme, että ehkä hän ei voi puhua”, Ginger sanoi ja siirsi katseensa näyttöön, zoomaten lähemmäs otsalohkoa, ”luoti lävisti frontaalilohkon eli otsalohkon, joka on aika tärkeä ihmiselle. Siinä yhdistyy ihmisen liikkeet, tunteet ja muistit. Mutta huomattavasti tärkein otsalohkon tehtävä on puheen tuottaminen. Ja nyt, kun agentti Hartin otsalohko on vaurioitunut, hänen on hankala tuottaa puhetta”

  
”Oletteko huomanneet mitään muita ongelmia?” Merlin kysyi.

  
”Hän on aika… itsetuhoinen”, Ginger sanoi ja Eggsy kalpeni, ”siis… en tarkoita sillä tavalla itsetuhoinen vaan… Näyttää siltä, että hänen itsesuojeluvaistonsa on vaurioitunut myös luodin takia. Hän ei pelkää mitään tai ketään”

  
”Mistä tiedätte?” Merlin kysyi, ”oletteko testanneet häntä?” Eggsy vilkaisi taas pikkuisen vihaisena Tequilaa. Harry ei ollut mikään koekaniini…

  
”Kokeilimme hänen agenttitaitojaan pienessä testissä. Hän on säilyttänyt taisteluliikkeensä mielessään, mutta hän ei enää juokse karkuun”, Ginger sanoi, ”koska hän ei koe olevansa minkäänlaisessa vaaratilanteessa” Eggsy nousi ylös ja käveli ikkunan luokse, josta näki sisälle valkoiseen selliin. Hän kiinnitti huomiota perhosiin, joita oli piirretty ympäri sellin seiniä, ”hän ymmärtää kyllä puhetta oikein hyvin, mutta ei itse sano oikeastaan mitään. Joskus hän sanoo yksittäisiä pieniä sanoja”

  
”Paraneeko hän koskaan?” Merlin kysyi. Ginger vain kohautti olkapäitään ja sammutti tablettinsa.  
  


”Emme tiedä. Yleensä aivot paranevat itsestään, mutta otsalohkon vaurioituminen oli niin laaja, että en usko hänen pystyvän puhumaan ainakaan hetkeen”, hän vastasi, ”ehkä… Harry voisi sanoa jotain, jos menisitte tapaamaan häntä” Eggsyn ilme kirkastui ja hän vilkaisi Merliniä.

  
”Minä menen ensin”, Merlin ilmoitti, ”olen sentään hänen pitkäaikainen kollegansa” Eggsy vain tuhahti ja kävi istumaan ikkunan luokse. Merlin avasi sellin oven ja tuli sisälle. Harry kääntyi katsomaan Merliniä ja hän näytti jollain tapaa helpottuneelta.

  
”Päivää, Galahad. Viime kerrasta on aikaa”, Merlin sanoi. Harry ei liikkunut yhtään, hänen ilmeensä palasi takaisin normaaliksi. Merlin käveli lähemmäs, mutta Harry vain otti askelia taaksepäin. Eggsy vilkaisi Gingeriä ja kysyi:

  
”Miks se tekee noin? Harryhan tuntee Merlinin”

  
”Hän tekee kaikille noin”, Tequila sanoi, ”vaurioitumisen takia hän on aika… tunteeton. Teorisoimme, että hän kokee olevansa haavoittuvaisempi nyt, kun hän ei näe kunnolla. Vaikka hän ei pelkää mitään, hän ei ole tyhmä. Hän ei luota oikeastaan kehenkään” Eggsy nielaisi ja siirsi katseensa takaisin Harryyn.

  
”Harry… minä tässä, Merlin… tunnethan sinä minut! Hamish!”, Merlin yritti, sanoen jopa oikean nimensä, mutta Harry vain otti askeleita taaksepäin, kunnes hän oli ihan kiinni sellin seinässä. Harry ei vaikuttanut pelokkaalta, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuli mieleen nurkkaan ajettu eläin.

  
”Merlin, tuu pois sieltä. Annetaan Harryn olla”, Eggsy sanoi radion kautta selliin. Merlin huokaisi ja poistui sellistä. Harry näytti olevan kiinnostunut äänestä, sillä hän alkoi katsella ympärilleen ja siirsi katseensa yhtäkkiä peiliin, tuijottaen Eggsyä suoraan silmiin. Eggsy nousi ylös ja käveli sellin ovelle.

  
”Oletko sinä nyt menossa sinne?” Merlin kysyi pikkuisen ärtyneenä. Häntä selkeästi ärsytti se, ettei Harry tunnistanut pitkäaikaista kollegaansa.

  
”Mä haluun tavata Harryn”, Eggsy vaati ja käveli sisälle selliin. Harry kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Ja aivan yllättäen… hän hymyili. Harry hymyili Eggsylle, joten Eggsy ei voinut muuta, kuin hymyillä takaisin. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken hymyillen, kunnes Eggsy kiinnitti katseensa kattoon ja seinille.

  
”Sä oot piirtäny sillä aikaa, kun me ollaan oltu poissa”, Eggsy huomautti. Harry nyökkäsi ja muiden ihmetykseksi, hän käveli Eggsyn vierelle, aivan hänen luokseen.

  
”Me emme koskaan ole päässeet noin lähelle häntä, kun hän on hereillä”, Ginger sanoi ihmeissään. Eggsy katseli perhosia ja osoitti yhtä sinistä perhosta, jonka Harry oli piirtänyt useammin, kuin muita.

  
”Blue Morpho. Sä pidät siitä perhosesta”, sanoin. Harry vilkaisi sinistä perhosta seinässä ja sanoi:

  
”Värit…” Eggsy katsoi yllättyneenä Harrya, mutta yritti peittää yllättyneisyytensä. Hän ei halunnut olla äkkiliikkeinen.

  
”Niin… sen siipien väritys on tosi upee”, Eggsy sanoi. Harry siirsi katsettaan piirun verran vasemmalle ja sanoi:

  
”Ikkuna”

  
”Sä tiesit, että toi on ikkuna, ei peili. Sä tiesit, että sua tarkkaillaan” he molemmat vilkaisivat valvontakameroita sellin nurkissa. Eggsy huokaisi surullisena ja kosketti varovasti Harryn poskea, ”mitä ne on sulle tehny…” Harry vain katsoi Eggsya haikeana silmiin. Eggsy nosti varovasti katseensa Harryn silmiin (tai tässä tapauksessa silmään, olihan hänellä toisessa silmässä silmälappu). Hän alkoi jollain tapaa ymmärtää Harryn ajatuksenjuoksua. Harry pystyi pelkällä katseellaan näyttää tunteitaan.

  
”Mitä…” Harry aloitti lauseensa, mutta joutui hiljenemään. Hän näytti epävarmalta ja avasi suunsa uudestaan, mutta ei saanut sanoja.

  
”Ai mitä kävi, kun sä jouduit tänne?” Eggsy kysyi. Harry nyökkäsi ja ikkunan toisella puolella olijat yllättyivät. Miten Eggsy sai tuon selville?

  
”Niin” Harry sanoi.

  
”Me voitettiin Valentine, mä, Roxy ja Merlin kolmestaan. Sit musta tuli Kingsman. Musta tuli agentti Galahad”, Eggsy kertoi, ”mä kaipasin sua joka päivä. Mä kävin sun haudalla. Ja joo, sulla on hauta, vaikka sun ruumista ei koskaan löydetty. Sulla on varmaan ollu aika ikävää viimeset kaks vuotta” Harry vain nyökkäsi hiljaa ja katseli ikkunaa. Eggsy olisi halunnut Harryn puhuvan, kuten normaalisti. Hän halusi tietää, miltä Harrysta tuntui. Vaikka sen tosin pystyi arvaamaan…

Samaan aikaan Merlin, Ginger ja Tequila katsoivat ihmeissään heitä kahta.

  
”Ihan kuin Eggsy ymmärtäisi kaiken, mitä Harry ajattelee”, Merlin sanoi kummastellen, ”yksittäisistä sanoista…”

  
”Ei niistä voi päätellä mitään”, Tequila sanoi pikkuisen tuohtuneena.

  
”Näemmä voi. Harry tuntuu olevan samaa mieltä, mitä Eggsy sanoo”, Ginger, ”tämähän helpottaa meidän työtämme paljon. Eggsy tulkkaa meille, mitä Harry ajattelee ja sanoo. Loistavaa!” Ginger meni avaamaan oven, ja Eggsy ja Harry kääntyivät katsomaan häntä.

* * *

 

Eggsysta tuntui kamalalta. Ei siksi, että Harry oli palannut kuolleista, vaan se, että Statesmanit tuntuivat vain ahdistavan Harrya. Ei Harry halunnut olla täällä. Hän halusi olla kodissaan Lontoossa. Mutta silti hänen piti istua Harryn kanssa ahdistavassa _sellissä_. Harry istui pöydän toisella puolella, Eggsy toisella. Ginger tulisi kohta istumaan Eggsyn viereen kyselemään kysymyksiä. Eggsy katseli vain Harrya, joka oli ilmeetön, taas. Yhtä ilmeetön ja kylmä, kuin harmaa huone, jossa he istuivat. Se oli niin kolkko.

  
”Harry, mä oon niin pahoillani”, Eggsy sanoi, ”mä – mä en tiennyt, että mä voisin jollain tapaa ymmärtää sua” Harry kallisti hiukan päätään, Eggsy tuntui ymmärtävän kaiken, ”mä tiiän, ei se oo mun vika. Mut silti, onko sulla mitään sanottavaa niille? Siis Statesmaneille?” Eggsy vilkaisi valvontakameraa huoneen ylänurkassa ja pisti siihen pistävän katseen.

  
”Ei”, Harry vastasi. Eggsy nyökkäsi ja katseli käsiään pöydällä.

  
”Sitähän mäkin…” Lopulta Ginger asteli huoneeseen tablettinsa kanssa ja istui Eggsyn viereen, Harrya vastapäätä.

  
”Heti alkuun haluan pahoitella, ettei organisaatiomme johtaja päässyt kuulemaan sinua. Hän kuuntelee kyllä keskusteluamme ja on kiinnostunut yhteistyöstä kanssanne”, Ginger sanoi. Eggsy ei ollut varma, puhuiko Ginger hänelle vai Harrylle, mutta he molemmat nyökkäsivät.

  
”Tota… Harry on vähän väsynyt”, Eggsy sanoi Gingerin avatessa tabletiltaan liudan kysymyksiä. Hän nosti katsettaan kysyvästi Eggsyyn.

  
”Mistä tiedät?” Ginger kysyi ja tarkkaili Harrya.

  
”Harryn silmästä. Yleensä se kattoo kaikkee tosi tarkkaan, mut nyt se tuntuu vaan vilkuilevan”, Eggsy sanoi, ”kuinka kauan Harry on valvonu?” Ginger ei vastannut, joten Eggsy kääntyi katsomaan Harrya, ”ootko sä valvonut yli vuorokauden?” Harry nyökkäsi. Eggsyn teki mieli syyttää Statesmaneja, mutta ei hän voinut. Harryhan pystyi nukkumaan, jos halusi. Olihan hänellä sänky _sellissään_.

  
”Olen pahoillani, Eggsy. Me emme voi sille mitään, että Harry ei nuku”, Ginger sanoi. Harryn ilme muuttui loukkaantuneeksi.

  
”Voitte”, hän sanoi. Eggsy vilkaisi Harrya ja huomaili hänen silmäilevän tablettia. Eggsy nappasi äkkiä tabletin Gingerin näpeistä.

  
”Hei! Siellä on salaista tietoa!” Ginger tiuskaisi, ”yksityiskohtaista!”

  
”Mikä tää on?” Eggsy kysyi avattuaan oudon sovelluksen. Hän näytti Gingerille ja Harrylle ruudulla olevaa suurta laatikkoa, joka mittasi sydämen sykettä. Sen alla oli erilaisia vieritettäviä palkkeja. Niissä luki _pelottava_ , _ahdistava_ , _mukava_ … ne olivat tunnetiloja. Jos ruutua kelasi oikealle, pystyi löytämään lisää tällaisia palkkeja ja eri tunnetiloja.

  
”Se… se… me seuraamme sillä Harryn unia”, Ginger sanoi, ”harvoin pääsemme seuraamaan ihmisen unia, jonka otsalohko on vaurioitunut. Haluamme nähdä, kuinka Harry reagoi, kun vaihdamme eri tunnetiloja hänen uniinsa. Siksi kiinnitämme hänelle anturit aina hänen… nukkuessaan” Eggsy katsoi vihaisena Gingeriä. Raivo hänen sisällään oli purkautumassa. Kuinka he kehtasivat?! Eggsy oli jo paiskaamassa tabletin pöydälle, mutta Harry otti kiinni Eggsyn kädestä ja katsoi tätä lempeillä, tosin väsyneillä silmillä. Eggsy laski lopulta tabletin alas, mutta nousi itse ylös.

  
”Tule, Harry. Me lähdetään täältä”, Eggsy sanoi. Harry katsoi häntä yllättyneenä.

  
”Olen pahoillani, mutta se ei käy”, Ginger sanoi, ”meillä on vielä monia kysymyksiä. Entäs yhteistyömme? Kingsman on mennyttä, te ette ole mitään ilman meitä”

  
”Me tullaan takaisin, mutta juuri nyt Harry kaipaa yöunia ilman niitä tyhmiä antureitanne”, Eggsy vastasi ja käveli ovelle Harryn kanssa, ”ottakaa meihin yhteyttä 24 tunnin päästä” hän ja Harry kävelivät ulos ovesta, heitä oli vastassa paljon miehiä aseiden kanssa ja totta kai se helvetin Champagne käveli heidän eteensä.

  
”Tervehdys, agentit. Mihis te olette matkalla?” Champagne kysyi.

  
”Hotelliimme. Pyysin jo Gingeriä ottamaan meihin yhteyttä 24 tunnin sisällä. Merlin hoitaa nää jutut”, Eggsy lupasi, ”ja sillä aikaa mä hoidan Harryn siihen kuntoon, että tää kysely voidaan pitää uudestaan”

  
”Agentti Galahad-”

  
”Me ei anneta teille muita vaihtoehtoja”, Eggsy sanoi ja vilkaisi Merliniä, joka seisoi Champagnen takana, katsoen kysyvästi Eggsyä. _Mitä tämä puuhasi?_

_  
_ ”Vai te ette anna?” Champagne kysyi huvittuneena, ”oletpas itsepäinen agentti” Eggsya tämä ei kauheasti naurattanut.

  
”Minä jään tänne”, Merlin ilmoitti yhtäkkiä. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä, ”pidä huolta Harrysta, Eggsy. Tulen hakemaan teitä 24 tunnin päästä ja sitten teemme kyselyn uudestaan. Minä yritän saada sopimuksen jatkumaan – jotenkuten” Eggsy nyökkäsi ja lisäsi vielä:

  
”Kiitti, Merlin”

* * *

 

Champagne, Tequila ja Ginger istuivat Champagnen toimistossa. Vaikka he olivat päässeet kompromissiin Harryn ja Eggsyn kanssa, he tunsivat olevansa hävinneitä.

  
”Enkö minä käskenytkin, että tutkitaan se brittiläinen aikaisemmin?” Champagne sanoi, pikkuisen kiihtyneenä, ”menetimme hyvän tutkimuskohteen”

  
”Hän oli koomassa puoli vuotta. Noin vakavaa ampumahaavaa on hankala hoitaa”, Ginger sanoi, ”me olisimme saattaneet tappaa hänet tutkimuksillamme. Olisivatko Kingsmanit pitäneet siitä? Tuskin…”

  
”Miksi vitussa me välitämme joistakin Kingsmaneista?” Tequila kysyi yhtäkkiä, ”heillä ei ole enää edes päämajaa. Heillä ei ole _mitään_. Kingsmanit seikkailevat ympäri maailmaa epävarmoina ja kuolevat ennen pitkään jok’ikinen”

  
”Ei meilläkään hyvin mene”, Champagne mutisi, ”tiedät hyvin, miksi he ovat täällä. Hart ei ollut ainoa syy”

  
”Tiedän, tiedän!” Tequila puuskahti, ”mutta sinulla on pointti. Olisi pitänyt tutkia se britti aikaisemmin… mitä jos se Galahad aivopesee Hartin vastaamaan jotain, mitä emme halua?”

  
”Mitä me emme halua?” Ginger kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Tequilaa. Tequila punnitsi vastaustaan hetken. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, kuinka vastata.

  
”Mitä jos Hart valehtelee? Tai pahempaa, ei sano mitään”, Tequila sanoi.

  
”Ei hän muutenkaan sano mitään”, Champagne mutisi, ”se poika kääntää kaiken, mitä hän sanoo”

  
”Mitä jos he molemmat valehtelevat?!” Tequila huudahti. Ginger nousi turhautuneena ylös ja vilkaisi ovelle. Merlin seisoi siellä.

  
”Kuulitko keskustelumme?” Ginger kysyi.

  
”Älkää minusta välittäkö. Minä toivon yhteistyötä yhtä paljon, kuin tekin”, Merlin sanoi, ”ja teen kaikkeni, että saamme sen toimimaan todella”

* * *

 

Eggsy katseli Harrya hotellihuoneessa. Harry nukkui sikeästi ja rauhallisesti. Kello oli melkein 12 yöllä ja Eggsykin oli nukkunut pari tuntia. Mutta nyt hän vain istui hotellihuoneen ikkunalaudalla ja katseli Harrya. Hän oli riisunut lasinsa, pikkutakkinsa ja kravattinsa. Vaikka hän pitikin niistä vaatteista, hän nautti myös rennoista katupojan vaatteistaan. Silloin hän tunsi, kuinka puhelin värisi taskussa. Eggsy otti kännykän taskustaan ja katseli, kuinka näytöllä luki nimi. _Tilde_. Eggsy huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli eteiseen ja vastasi:

  
”Moi, babe”

  
”Hei, soitinko jotenkin huonoon aikaan?” Tilde kysyi, ”kello on täällä nyt 18. Ei kai siellä ole…?”

  
”Keskiyö”, Eggsy sanoi huvittuneena. Tilde naurahti ja pyyteli anteeksi, ”ei mitään hätää. Mä ja Harry ollaan nyt hotellilla” Eggsy vilkaisi makuuhuoneeseen, ”Harry on tosi väsyny. Nää Statesmanit on iha kusipäitä koko sakki”

  
”Aika ikävää… odotit tätä niin pitkään”, Tilda sanoi, ”JB kaipaa muuten sinua”

  
”No mä arvasin”, Eggsy hymyili, ”mulla on teitä ikävä. Ei enää, kun pari viikkoo, nii mä tuun takas”

  
”Nähdään sitten. Hyvää yötä, rakas”, Tilde sanoi.

  
”Oot rakas, öitä”, Eggsy vastasi ja sulki puhelimen. Hän tunsi katseen selässään. Eggsy kääntyi ja katsoi Harrya, joka seisoi eteisessä, ”sori, jos mä herätin. Mun tyttöystävä soitti ja tälleen…” Eggsy käveli Harryn ohi pimeään makuuhuoneeseen. Harry katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

  
”Ai niin, kun sä et tiiä… Niin, mun tyttöystävä on Ruotsin prinsessa”, Eggsy naurahti, ”se on vähän pitkä stoori. Mä pelastin sen sieltä Valentinen päämajasta ja tälleen…” Harry ei näyttänyt olevan kamalan iloinen Eggsyn puolesta, hän vain nyökkäsi. Hän näytti pikkuisen pettyneeltä. Eggsy meni lähemmäs Harrya.

  
”Onks kaikki hyvin?” Eggsy kuiskasi. Harry näytti surulliselta, hän katsoi Eggsya surullisena. Nyt Eggsykaan ei osannut sanoa, mitä Harry tarkoitti.

  
”Eggsy…” Harry kuiskasi, yrittäen sanoa jotain. Hänellä oli niin paljon sanottavaa, Eggsy näki sen, mutta Harry ei vaan pystynyt sanomaan, mitä halusi. Eggsy halasi yhtäkkiä Harrya. Tätä hän halusi. Halata _ystäväänsä_ , jonka hän oli menettänyt kaksi vuotta sitten ja itkenyt hänen peräänsä niin monta kertaa. Hän halusi halata Harrya ja vannoa hänelle, että hän olisi turvassa. Kukaan ei saa enää vahingoittaa Harrya.

  
”Ei sun tarvii sanoo”, Eggsy kuiskasi, ”sä oot kärsinyt jo ihan tarpeeks. Nuku nyt vaan”

  
”Eggsy…” Harry kuiskasi uudestaan, yrittäen taas sanoa jotain, mutta Eggsy laittoi sormensa Harryn huulille.

  
”Käydään nukkumaan… meil on vielä 17 tuntia aikaa”

* * *

 

Tasan kello 17 Harry, Eggsy ja Ginger istuivat siinä samassa kylmässä huoneessa. Tequila, Merlin ja Champagne seurasivat kuvaruudulta, kun he juttelivat. Nyt Harry oli vaihtanut tuttuun, harmaaseen pukuunsa ja hän oli paljon reippaamman oloinen, kuin 24 tuntia sitten.

  
”Aloitetaan alusta, Harry. Tiedätkö, missä olet ja keitä me olemme?” Ginger kysyi, ”onko Statesman sinulle ennestään tuttu järjestö?” Harry nyökkäsi.

  
”Koulutus”, hän lisäsi. Ginger kääntyi katsomaan Eggsya, joka tulkkasi:

  
”Harry kuuli teistä ensimmäisen kerran koulutuksensa yhteydessä”

  
”Mitkä olivat ensimmäiset muistosi tultuasi ammutuksi?” Ginger kysyi, ”sydämesi löi koko ajan, pidimme pulssisi käynnissä, joten et ollut kuollut. Mutta näitkö unia tai… koitko mitään erikoista puolen vuoden koomasi aikana?” Harry nyökkäsi hiukan epävarmana ja hän siirsi katseensa Eggsyyn, sanoen:

  
”Uni”

  
”Ymmärsin tuon. Näit siis unia?” Ginger sanoi. Eggsy katsoi ihmeissään Harrya ja korjasi äkkiä:

  
”Ei, kun… Ginger… se näki unia musta. Eikö niin, Harry?” Harry nyökkäsi. Ginger katsoi heitä molempia ihan ihmeissään.

  
”Onko teillä joku telepaattinen yhteys?”

  
”Mä en tiedä. Mutta Harry… ajattelitko sä mua?” Eggsy kysyi, ”tai siis… olitko sä huolissas musta?” Harry nyökkäsi. Ginger merkkasi kaiken tablettiinsa ja huomautti:

  
”Siihen on itseasiassa ihan tieteellinen selitys. Jos Harry ennen koomaansa ajatteli sinua ja keskusteluanne, se on saattanut jäädä hänen aivoihinsa pyörimään” Eggsy tunsi sisällään lämpöä. Hänelle tuli hyvä olo, kun Harry oli ajatellut ainoastaan häntä. Harry oli puoli vuotta nähnyt Eggsysta unta. Vaikka se olisikin ollut vain sattumaa, että Harry ajatteli Eggsya sinä hetkenä…

Ginger kyseli lisää kysymyksiä, jotka pitkälti koskivat Harryn oloa. Miltä hänestä tuntui olla sellissä ja keitä hän ajatteli päivittäin? Minkälaisia unia hän näki testin tuloksena? Kokiko hän minkäänlaista pelkoa? Harry ei tuntunut pitävän ollenkaan sellistään, mutta hän piti unikokeita jollain tapaa mielenkiintoisia. Tosin Harry alkoi pelätä nukahtamista joka ilta, vaikkei hän oikeastaan tuntenut minkäälaista pelkoa. Pelko oli enemmänkin ahdistusta, kuin puhdasta pelkoa. Harry oli kaivannut Eggsya ja muita Kingsmaneja, mutta hän ei kuulemma tiennyt, kuinka pyytää Statesmaneja ottamaan yhteyttä heihin. Kello alkoi lähestyä yhdeksää illalla, kun Ginger sanoi:

  
”Viimeisen kysymyksen aika; miksi piirsit perhosia?”

  
”Mä tiedän”, Eggsy sanoi, ”Harry keräilee niitä. Sil on niitä kunnon kokoelma kotona. Harry varmaan halus muistella niiden avulla kotia” Eggsyn yllätykseksi Harry pudistikin päätään. Ginger vilkaisi myös yllättyneenä Harrya.

  
”Miksi sitten?” Ginger kysyi. Harry katsoi heitä pitkään, harkiten, sanoisiko ääneen sen, mitä ajatteli. Lopulta hän kuitenkin sanoi:

  
”Lajittelu” Ginger kääntyi katsomaan Eggsya, olettaen, että tämä kääntäisi. Mutta Eggsy vain tuijotti ihmeissään Harrya.

  
”E – etkö ymmärrä?” Ginger kysyi.

  
”En… mitä sä tarkoitat lajittelulla?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Yö”, Harry sanoi.

  
”Yö?” Eggsy kysyi.

  
”Päivä”, Harry vastasi.

  
”Päivä?” Ginger kysyi.

  
”Lyhyt”, Harry sanoi. Eggsy katsoi Harryn silmiä, joissa näkyi taas hiukan väsymystä.

  
”Ei toi liity mitenkään perhosiin”, Eggsy sanoi.

  
”Mikä? Mitä tuo lyhyt tarkoittaa?” Ginger kysyi. Eggsy kääntyi katsomaan Gingeriä ja sanoi:

  
”Harry tarkottaa, että sen yöunet on olleet tosi lyhyet. Mut Harry… mitä ihmettä? Miten toi liittyy mihinkään?” Harry vain nojasi taaksepäin ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Hän ei sanonut enempää, vaikka Eggsy ja Ginger kuinka kyselivät ja ihmettelivät.

* * *

 

Illalla hotellihuoneessa Eggsy katseli Harrya, joka piirsi perhosia vihkoonsa. Eggsy ei ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään. Hän oli koko päivän tutkinut perhosia netistä ja kaupungin kirjastosta, mutta tätä salaisuutta hän ei osannut ratkoa. Eggsy nousi ylös ja käveli melkein raivoisana Harryn luokse sängylle. Hän repäisi vihon pois Harryn kädestä ja katsoi tätä silmiin.

  
”Sano mulle lause”, Eggsy käski, ”nyt!” Harry näytti säikähtyneeltä ja hän vain tuijotti Eggsya silmiin.

  
”E-en…” Harry sanoi hiukan epävarmana.

  
”Kyllä sä pystyt siihen! Mitä sä tarkotat niillä perhosilla?!” Eggsy melkein huusi, ”sä et voi pitää tätä yhtenä vitun isona mysteerinä. Sun on pakko nyt kertoo, mitä sä niillä perhosilla tarkotat. Kirjota tolle paperille tai… tai… käytä viittomakieltä tai ihan sama mut **kerro mulle nyt heti**! Mä haluun tietää! Mulla on oikeus tietää!” Harry näytti edelleen säikähtyneeltä, häntä ahdisti. Ja Eggsy aisti sen. Hän huokaisi ja ojensi Harrylle tämän vihon takaisin.

  
”Sori, Harry. Mä oon ollu… tosi stressaantunu viime aikoina. Ei sun takii, mut niinku…” Eggsy ei oikeastaan tiennyt. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli eteiseen, tuntien Harryn katseen selässään. Eggsy nojasi seinään ja hieroi silmiään. Ei voinut olla totta… silloin Eggsyn puhelin värisi taas. Tilde soitti, kuten aina tähän aikaan.

  
”Moi”, Eggsy vastasi.

  
”Hei. Mites tänään? Saitteko Harryn puhumaan lisää?” Tilde kysyi.

  
”E – ei kauheesti… se selittää jotain jostai perhosista ja… se on piirrelly sen huoneen ihan täyteen perhosia ja mä en ymmärrä, miks!” Eggsy valitti, vähän liiankin kovaan ääneen.

  
”Ovatko ne yö – vai päiväperhosia?” Tilde kysyi yhtäkkiä. Eggsy hätkähti ja sanoi:

  
”Siis… täh?”

  
”Niin? Ovatko ne yö – vai päiväperhosia? Yöperhoset lentävät yöllä ja päivä-”

  
”Kyllä mä tiiän, mitä yö – ja päiväperhoset on. Mut siis… en oo aatellu”, Eggsy sanoi, ”hei Tilde, mun pitää mennä. Mul on nimittäin idea” Eggsy lopetti puhelun ja juoksi makuuhuoneeseen hakemaan takkinsa. Harry nousi ylös ja käveli Eggsyn luokse.

  
”Lähdetkö?” Harry kysyi.

  
”Mä taisin tajuta, mitä sä tarkotat. Meen käymään Statesmanien luona. Oota sä vaan täällä ja piirrä lisää niitä sun perhosia”, Eggsy sanoi. Hän hymyili Harrylle ja laittoi takin päälleen. Harry pysäytti Eggsyn ottamalla tämän kädestä kiinni. Hänen lämmin kätensä ja hellä otteensa sai Eggsyn pysähtymään.

  
”Odota…” Harry kuiskasi.

  
”Mä tuun takas, Harry, ihan kohta-”

  
”…minua” Harry jatkoi, ”älä jätä minua” Eggsy tunsi, kuinka hänen sydämensä hakkasi kovempaa ja kovempaa. Jokainen kosketus sai hänet värähtämään ihan pienesti ja jokainen lämmin katse Harrylta sai hänet punastumaan. Ei hän voisi ikinä jättää Harrya.

  
”En jätä. Kaikki on hyvin Harry-”

  
”Eggsy…” Harry sanoi, surullisena. Taas hän yritti sanoa jotain, mutta Eggsy sai vain kyyneleet, Harryn poskille valuvat kyyneleet. Eggsy katsoi surullisena Harrya. Hän pyyhki Harryn kyyneleet hellästi pois.

  
”Shh…” Eggsy kuiskasi. Ei Harry halunnut estää Eggsya menemästä Statesmanien luokse, vaan hän halusi estää Eggsyn lähtemisen kokonaan pois. Se oli ajan kysymys, milloin Eggsy löytäisi jonkun unelmien tytön, johon hän rakastuisi. Ja Harry jäisi yksin, ilman Eggsya. Harry tiesi koko ajan, että hän oli vain toinen vaihtoehto, olkapää, johon itkeä. Ja nyt Harry ei itse voinut pidättää kyyneliään, kun hän ajatteli sitä. _Eggsy olisi jonkun toisen_. Eggsy halasi taas Harrya.

  
”Mä haluun tietää, mitä sä ajattelet. Mun täytyy saada tietää”, Eggsy kuiskasi, ”mä en jätä sua, Harry. Käy nukkumaan, sua väsyttää. Mä tuun takas ja lupaan, et en jätä sua” Eggsy suukotti Harryn poskea ja juoksi eteiseen. Ja Harry tunsi taas kylmyyden valtaavan hänet.

  
”Jätit jo…” Harry kuiskasi. Eggsy tunsi epävarmuuden valtaavan hänet kokonaan. Hänellä oli tyttöystävä, prinsessa! Mutta juuri nyt Harry tuntui päihittävän kenet tahansa kauniin prinsessan. Harry oli oikea kuningas… Eggsy oli joskus ollut ihastunut Harryyn. Kuka ei nyt olisi? Harry oli täydellinen herrasmies, johon oli niin helppo ihastua. Eggsy tiesi sen olevan vain ihastuminen. Se tuntui samalta, kuin ihastuminen johonkin kuumaan opettajaan. _Vain ihastus…_ Ja se piti unohtaa. **Se täytyi unohtaa**.

* * *

 

Eggsy juoksi Statesmanien toimistoon, jossa Ginger ja Merlin… olivat juomassa?

  
”Mitä helvettiä te teette?” Eggsy kysyi. Merlin hätkähti ja nousi pois pöydän päältä, jossa hän istui.

  
”Ko – kokeilemme tätä… amerikkalaista matskua… juomista”, Merlin korjasi.

  
”Oliko sinulla jotain?” Ginger kysyi ja nousi ylös tuoliltaan.

  
”Mä taisin ratkaista tän perhoskysymyksen”, Eggsy sanoi ja otti laukustaan perhoskirjan, ”mennään eka tsekkaa, mitä perhosia Harry on piirtänyt”

  
”En ymmärrä…” Ginger sanoi hiljaa.

He tulivat Harryn selliin.

  
”Aloitetaan oven luota ja edetään siitä oikealle. Ensin ylärivi ja sitten alarivi. Laittakaa kaikki perhoset muistiin”, Eggsy sanoi ja he alkoivat tutkia perhosia. Ginger aloitti oven luota ja luetteli:

  
”Yökkönen, ritariperhonen, kääpiöhopeatäplä, apilakehrääjä…” monen tunnin jälkeen he olivat saaneet kaikki perhoset paperille, oikeassa järjestyksessä.

  
”En edelleenkään ymmärrä. Ei näissä perhosissa ole mitään samaa”

  
”Jotkut niistä ovat päiväperhosia ja jotkut yöperhosia”, Eggsy sanoi, ”kattokaa heti oven luona. Yöperhonen, päivä, päivä, yö, yö, päivä, päivä… Muistatteks, mitä Harry sanoi sanottuaan yö ja päivä? Lyhyt. Harry sano, että sen yöunet on olleet viime aikoina tosi lyhyet. Eli voisko tää olla… jonkinlaista morsetusta? Yöperhoset tarkottaa lyhyttä, päiväperhoset pitkää” Ginger katsoi ihmeissään Merliniä.

  
”No kokeillaan, ei meillä muutakaan ole” Merlin sanoi. Eggsy otti toisen paperin ja alkoi kirjoittaa.

  
”Sanele sä, Ginger”, Eggsy pyysi, ”muista; kaikki yöperhoset on lyhyitä ja kaikki päiväperhoset pitkiä. Aloita ovelta”

  
”Yö, päivä, päivä, yö, yö, päivä, päivä, yö, yö, yö, yö, päivä, yö, päivä, päivä”, Ginger, ”sitten tulee aika iso väli”

  
”Mitä nuo ovat morseaakkosissa?” Merlin kysyi.”

  
”Eggsy…” Ginger sanoi hiljaa, ”siinä lukee _Eggsy_. Käännetään lisää”

 

> .--..--….-.--   -.. -.-…  …..--.-.--.-.--.  --..-…--  .--.---…..  -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 

Eggsy, Merlin ja Ginger tuijottivat morseaakkosia. Merlin ja Ginger kääntyivät katsomaan Eggsya, joka vain hymyili.

  
”Harry morsetti. Se morsetti avunpyynnön”, Eggsy hymyili. Silloin Tequila käveli huoneeseen.

  
”Mitä te täällä teette? Keskellä yötä?” hän kysyi.

  
”Ymmärsimme, mitä Harry tarkoitti noilla perhosilla. Se on morsetusta”, Ginger sanoi, ”hän morsetti avunpyynnön”

  
”No…? Mitä siinä avunpyynnössä luki?” Tequila kysyi. Merlin otti lapun käteensä ja luki:

>   
>  ” _Eggsy, tule hakemaan minut pois täältä_ ”

Eggsy saapui myöhään yöllä hotellille, kello oli jo lähemmäs kahta. Harry nukkui, joten Eggsy sulki oven hiljaa ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Hän hymyili nähdessään, että Harry nukkui kerrankin rauhallisesti. Eggsy käveli pöydän luo ja laski lasinsa siihen. Silloin hän huomasi vihon pöydällä, se oli auki, juuri siltä sivulta, missä oli paljon perhosia piirretty. Oliko Harry halunnut Eggsyn tutkivan myös sen? Perhoset oli piirretty nopeasti, koska niitä oli paljon enemmän, kuin huoneessa olevia. Eggsy sytytti lampun ja istui pöydän ääreen. Hän päätti ratkaista morsetuksen ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Lopulta tunnin päästä Eggsyllä oli morsetukset vihossa:

> .-..--.-.-…-.--.  …..-…-.- .--..--….-.—
> 
> \--..-.-.-.-.--.  --..-..--.-  …  -.-.-….-..-….  ….--.---.-

Eggsy tuijotti ilmeettömänä morsetusta. Hän tiesi, mitä se tarkoitti. Hän tiesi, mitä Harry halusi sanoa. Eggsy huokaisi ja sammutti valon. Hän nousi ylös ja riisui vaatteensa. Yleensä Eggsy nukkui eteisestä vasemmalla olevassa, omassa makuuhuoneessaan, mutta nyt hän kävi makaamaan peiton alle Harryn viereen. Harry availi silmiään ja katsoi Eggsyä silmiin.

  
”Sä oot yks vitun iso draamakuningatar”, Eggsy kuiskasi virnistäen. Harry hymyili pikkuisen. Hänen yllätyksekseen Eggsy painautui vasten Harrya ja sulki silmänsä. Pöydälle jäi vihko auki, johon oli käännetty morsetuksen viereen sanat:

> _Rakastan sinua, Eggsy. Mitään muuta minun ei tarvitse sanoa._


End file.
